Destiny
by unholynight
Summary: The Order has Fallen, the 14th has taken over Allen, the destroyer of time has come to be. But, there is one more piece that is missing for the prophecy to be fullfilled.


**Hello! Uh, yeah, I watch too many sappy things. Thus, this came to mind. I hope you guys like it!**

**Sorry if I spelled people's names wrong. **

**So, I don't own, blah blah blah yeah, enjoy!!!**

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

In the middle of the room stood the person that was once Allen Walker. A sideways smile graced his face as he looked at the three exorcists on the floor. He chuckled as he looked at the girl that tried to stand up, but with no avail.

"Exorcists. You have failed. I must say though. You all put up a very good fight, but I believe that it wasn't good enough."

The Noah walked a few feet closer to the three. "Sorry to hear about what happened to your Order, but I guess that they couldn't handle another attack huh? Oh well."

He sighed as he began to turn around and walk away. "You can get rid of them. I have no use of them." He looked at three level four akumas and smiled at them.

"Yuu.." The noah turned around when he heard the red head's voice. That name. Why did it sound familiar?

As he looked back, he noticed the red head looking at the long black haired exorcist. He was trying to stand up. "I don't think you can stand, let alone walk exorcist."

He watched the man as he stumbled to stand until he did on shaky legs.

The man's long hair clung to his forehead and fell down his back. The blood soaking his clothes making them stick to him.

"Yuu…you can't beat him. You know he's not Allen anymo-"

"Shut up!"

Lavi was silenced as he looked at the Japanese exorcist. He bit his lip. "Kanda, Yuu, if you strain yourself anymore..you'll.." Lavi looked down at his hands.

"…Lavi..shut up..I know what I'm doing."

The red head gulped. His eyes began to tear as he looked at Kanda. "Alright."

Kanda took a deep breath as he looked through one eye. The other had been covered in blood it was hard for him to open it.

"Do you plan to fight me exorcist?"

The noah unleashed Allen's innocence and stood waiting.

Kanda took one more breath of air and with all the strength he could muster charged forwards.

It only took seconds, but it felt like years. Everything was silent. Not a single sound was made for what felt like an eternity.

Suddenly, a cough broke it.

Lavi and Linali looked at the two in the center of the large room. Lavi's eyes widened as Linali let out a gasp and brought her hands to her mouth.

Blood ran down Kanda's chin hitting the floor. Allen's clawed hand had gone through his chest up the knuckles. The long ends coming out of the exorcist's back.

"Hehe, I guess you tried for nothing exorcist. You didn't even touch me." That was when the noah frowned. He looked at the exorcist's hands and spotted no weapon.

He looked to where the other two were and there, right beside the red head, laid the Japanese man's sword.

"What is the meaning of charging without a weapon exorcist? Did you have a death wish?" Kanda let out another cough and smirked. "Mo..ya..shi.."

The noah arched an eyebrow. "Wake up..stupid… can't-ha-let this guy win." Kanda struggled to breath as the blood filled his lungs. "Please…come back..A-Allen…" Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen. The noah frowned. His eyes suddenly widened. His vision was getting blurry. "Wha-what's happening?"

His vision began to fade in and out. Allen was fighting back. "No! This can't be!" Suddenly, the noah felt a sharp pain on the left side of his face. He fell to one knee bringing Kanda down with him.

"Ahhh!!" The once curly hair became straight. The crosses vanished and the yellow eyes became gray once again. "K-Kanda…"

Allen looked down at the man in his arms. Kanda was trying to stay awake and breath.

Allen looked up and noticed the akuma surrounding Lavi and Linali. "Stop." The akuma stopped at the sound of his voice and vanished. They didn't know he was back to being Allen.

"Lavi! Linali! Please help!" The two struggled to get up, but managed to hobble to the two on the floor.

"You have to pull your hand out Allen.." Lavi looked down at Kanda with a mournful look on his face. "Kanda, please bear for a minute!" Allen took a deep breath in and pulled his hand out of Kanda's chest. Crimson blood pooled out of the wound and Kanda's mouth. Allen began to shake as he looked at his hand. It was covered in Kanda's blood.

"Lavi! Kanda's going to heal right?! He can get better fast right?! Lavi!" Allen looked at the red head. Lavi gulped as a sad smile graced his lips.

"Allen. I'm afraid that…Kanda's not going to make it this time."

Allen's eyes widened as he looked down at Kanda. He didn't know what to say.

"Since you left, we were attacked so many times. If it wasn't for Kanda, Linali and I would be dead already along with many other people he protected with his own body. Since you left, we have all been looking like mad for you."

A tear ran down Allen's cheek as he pulled Kanda closer to him. "But he's always been able to recuperate. He's had more fatal wounds than this!"

Linali put a hand on Allen's shoulder to get his attention. "Allen. You saw it didn't you?" The boy was confused about what Linali was talking about. "The hourglass in Kanda's room." Allen remembered seeing it once. It was very beautiful with a lotus flower inside.

"Each of those petals represented Kanda's lives. I'm afraid, Kanda's been gone for a while now Allen. He's been keeping himself alive with the will of finding you. But in truth, all this time, even before you met him, he was already dead."

Allen was even more confused. "Linali. He has a pulse and everything. I'm confused by what you're saying."

The girl sighed. "Kanda was an experiment back in the Chinese branch. He was killed during an experiment and brought back with the help of that lotus. Every time he's killed, a petal falls. But the last petal fell two days ago Allen. He's been alive all this time thanks to his will to fight."

Allen swallowed thickly. It couldn't be true. Kanda was too stubborn to die.

"Kanda.." He passed his hand through the long locks as more tears fell down his face.

"Stop-ha- crying..moyashi…" Allen bit his bottom lip as more tears fell down. "Why…Kanda…"

Kanda let out a terrible cough and sighed. "Because I…ha-..like you…Allen…" A blush settled itself on Allen's face as he looked at Kanda.

Kanda smirked at the look Allen gave him. "Kanda..I-"

That was when it hit Allen.

_The destroyer of time….…Kill the one he loves…._

Destiny.

He was to kill the one he loved…Kanda….

"No…Kanda…you can't…"

Another cough hit Kanda as his vision began to swim. He didn't have much longer. "A-Allen…"

Allen held Kanda closer as he let out all his emotions.

Suddenly, the body in his arms stopped breathing. He pulled away from Kanda to look at him. The exorcist was looking at him with fading eyes. A smile graced his lips as his head rolled to the side.

"K-Kanda…" Both Lavi and Linali looked at the two on the ground. Tears fell from both their eyes.

"K-Kanda..please…no…don't leave me…Kanda!!!"

Allen began to sob into Kanda's chest. Suddenly, his body began to fall apart only to turn into lotus petals.

Right there, right in Allen's' arms, after the petals surrounded him, was a child version of Kanda.

He looked at the little boy in his arms. The childish Kanda opened his eyes to look at Allen.

Allen blushed. Kanda's childish appearance was so innocent.

Kanda sat on his knees and reached out to Allen like a child would to a parent.

Allen reached towards him and picked him up in a tight embrace.

"Love you…Allen.."

The childish figure began to vanish in Allen's arms until he held nothing but air.

Allen looked at Lavi and Linali and fisted his hands.

"Go back." Allen's voice was stern. "I'll take care of everything here. Get out of the mansion."

Neither Lavi nor Linali asked any questions. They gave Allen one last look until they were out the door.

_Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz_

No one truly knew what had happened after Allen was left in the mansion. But after Lavi and Linali were out, the inside exploded.

Akuma began to self destruct and innocence began to vanish.

The mansion fell down. Leaving no trace of ever existing. The presence of the noah family had disappear along with it.

The order was broken down as well.

Finders and exorcists and scientists found lives of their own.

But, two noah did survive. But not as noah anymore.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the war, Komui Lee and Linali moved back to China. Komui became a science teacher while Linali taught girls self defense.

Miranda Lotto and Krory moved to Germany and opened an exotic plants store. They still didn't admit their feelings to one another, but would later on.

The generals separated and went back to their normal lives. Kloud went back to train animals, Tiedoll began painting again, and Cross….he just vanished….again…

Tyki Mikk's noah side had vanished, leaving him as a normal human who worked along his friends.

Road Kamelot turned into an infant and was taken care of by her mother and raised as a normal child.

As for Lavi, Bookman gave him the title of a real bookman, but the red head declined. He wanted to take on the world from a different point of view. He would still record history, but in his own way.

A few years after the war, people began to move back to Japan and began rebuilding the land.

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Lavi stretched up after taking a nap under a Sakura tree. It had been six years already that people had been moved to Japan once again. It looked simple, but would soon evolve.

Lavi loved to look at the progress people had been doing. Suddenly, he looked down to where a stream ran and saw two little boys around the age of six.

One had shoulder length hair in a high pony tail with bangs. The other had short brown hair.

"Kana! Stop running so fast!" The black haired boy stopped. "Then run faster moyashi!"

The brown haired one growled at the slightly taller one. "My name's Aren! baKana!"

"I'll call you Aren when you outgrow me moyashi!" The black haired boy smirked as the other glared at him. "Just watch baKana! I'm gonna get taller than you!"

"Ha! As if!" The black haired boy began to run again as the brown haired one tried to follow only to trip and fall and begin to sniffle.

A small hand was suddenly in front if him. "Come on, we can't be late." A smile with a light blush stood on the black haired boy's face.

The little boy took the hand as they walked home together.

Lavi leaned back against the Sakura tree as he watched the little boys walk away. "Destiny truly works in mysterious ways."

ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

**And done!! I've always wanted to write something like this!! Sorry if it's not that great. I tried at least. **

**Sorry if some of the things are wrong ,but I kinda made some stuff up when writing it. And I forgot how to spell some people's names... Oh well…. **

**Anyways, I hope some of you guys liked it! Please tell me what you thought k? Good bad, liked it hate it? Whatever floats yer boat!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Laterzzz!!!**


End file.
